


“And there’s nothing I can do.”

by caitastrophe8499



Series: Lost in Streams of Sound [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: David Bowie - Freeform, F/M, PWP, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitastrophe8499/pseuds/caitastrophe8499
Summary: Series Title: Lost in Streams of SoundLyrics from “Space Oddity”, by David Bowie.Sara's stuck on the ship and Len's off on a mission. Same timeline as "The stars," but established relationship.





	“And there’s nothing I can do.”

Series Title: Lost in Streams of Sound

Lyrics from “Space Oddity”, by David Bowie.

* * *

 Sara stepped into the room she shared with Leonard, the door closing behind her with a satisfying click. She leaned against the cold metal, willing her headache away. It had been one hell of a day. Len and Mick were off the ship on mission, while Jax, Ray, and Stein had taken the jump ship to deal with a minor aberration surrounding Lily. Which left her, Nate, and Amaya to handle the attack of some rogue time travelling ship that seemed intent on using their ship as spare parts. By the time they’d convinced the other ship they were more trouble than they were worth, and Sara had repaired the damage they’d done to the engine (with Gideon’s help), she had a massive migraine and wanted nothing more than a hot shower.

She took her time, knowing that Nate and Amaya would occupy themselves without her help. She washed and scoured every inch - how had grease gotten all the way up there? - until she felt halfway human again. After drying, she indulged herself with lotion, a rarity she was usually too busy for. Tugging on one of Len’s older sweaters, she climbed into their bed, intent on getting a full eight hours, so help anyone who tried to wake her earlier.

As the clock ticked by, Sara realized she’d hit the truly horrific levels of exhaustion where she was so tired she couldn't even get to sleep. Her body was beat, but her mind wouldn’t stop. She tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable, even going so far as to roll onto Len’s side, stealing his pillow. Pressing her face into it, she inhaled deeply, the subtle but unique scent soothing her a little. A familiar feeling started in the base of her stomach. Figuring it would help her get to sleep a little fast, she allowed her hand to inch beneath the sweater, trailing down her stomach slowly and over her underwear-

The ringing from next to her head startled her, and she jumped with a curse, grabbing her phone and rolling onto her back to glare at the screen. It faded slightly when she saw the name.

“Len.”

“Sara.” The familiar drawl had her relaxing a little further into the pillows.

It wasn’t a usual cell phone. While it still had all the same functions as her regular phone, the calls also routed through Gideon so they could keep in touch no matter who was when or where. It was no different than a call that went directly through the ship’s speakers, just with the added benefit of privacy. It was hard to think no one else was listening when the calls resonated throughout the entire room. Gideon had assured them all the rooms were soundproof, but Sara didn’t feel up to testing it.

“Everything okay?” she asked.

“Just checking in. Should have the tech by tomorrow morning, be back on the ship by lunch. Mick’s out, getting the security to overindulge. And there’s nothing I can do. Not tonight. It’s just a matter of waiting.”

She heard the faint sounds of car traffic, but it was a long way off. He must have a high room to avoid most of Vegas’s strip noise. The last time she visited Vegas was in 2011, but she didn’t imagine it had changed much by 2023.

“Tomorrow,” she repeated. It had already been two weeks, but they’d been planning on nearly a month. “That was faster than we’d hoped.”

“Doubting me, Lance?” he asked, confidence oozing off of every syllable.

She smiled, knowing that it was that insufferable arrogance she loved and hated about him. “Never.”

“How are you?”

“Missing you.”

“As you should.”

She laughed and could nearly hear his smirk from the other end of the line. “Though,” she said. “Space pirates keep things interesting.”

“Do tell.”

She told him briefly about their encounter, but there wasn’t much else. “Tell me about 2023.”

He obliged, giving the strange little details that only he seemed to notice about each of the times they visited. The trends in perfume, the types of hats people sported, factoids about the popular security companies and their biggest weaknesses, and other such nonsensical things.

Sara closed her eyes, listening to his voice ease away what little tension was left after the shower. Without her express permission, her free hand resumed its earlier mission, sliding beneath her waistband, following the cadence of his voice. It wasn’t nearly as good as when he was here in person, but it was leagues better than her by herself. She can almost picture him in the room with her, sitting on the edge of the desk, ice blue eyes watching her. A faint gasp escaped her lips as she brushed against her suddenly sensitized skin and Leonard broke off.

“Sara?”

“Yeah.” Shit, did she really sound that breathless?

A long pause. “You alright?”

“I’m fine.” Other than she was turned on, on edge, and he and his damned voice were timelines away?

Another long pause. “Oh?”

Sara huffed, her body still raring to go and no longer able to pretend she wasn’t while on the phone with him. “I should go.”

“Absolutely not.” Did his voice just drop an entire octave? Was that even possible? “You stay exactly where you are, Lance.”

Despite their typically combative relationship, she had no desire to challenge that.

“I know that tone,” he continued. The background noise faded as he stepped away from the window. “What are you thinking about?”

“You.” She was too turned on to lie. Her fingers continued working at her core. “Obviously.”

“I never dare to assume.” Same faint humor, even when his voice sounded like sin. “Me doing what?”

“Touching me.”

He hummed lowly and she turned onto her side, a deep breath becoming a moan as his scent rose up from the pillow. “Talk to me?”

Leonard chuckled and Sara nearly came right then. He obliged, his giving her explicit instructions as to where and how to place her fingers. With her eyes shut and his voice surrounding her, it was easy to imagine that it was him, here, doing everything, making her gasp and cry out, bringing her to the brink before backing off. At first, he sounded completely unfazed - typical Len - but as he kept going, his voice dropped lower, getting rougher, sentences dropping off and his commands becoming cruder. Her name was interspersed with curses, the usual cautious eloquence vanishing in a way that was almost more arousing than the words he was saying.

A final twist of her fingers sent Sara crashing over the edge, the muffled curse from Len suggested that he’d done the same. She rolled onto her back and tried to catch her breath, hearing Len doing the same.

“Better?” he asked her, some control coming back into his voice.

She hummed, “Better still if you were here.”

“Goes without saying.”

Sara laughed, her muscles lethargic and sleep seeming like a far more likely option now. A yawn escaped without her permission and he caught it.

“Go to bed, Captain. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I’ll hold you to that. Goodnight, Len.”

“Night, Sara.” Just before he hung up, he added, “Miss you too.”

The next night, they tested the soundproof rooms of Gideon’s. Turns out, they were not entirely soundproof, but no one dared say anything until the next morning.


End file.
